Witch Musume: Double Bravery
by Blazrman
Summary: Taking place after the main story's Andorra Arc. Tenkuji Kanagawa who is an upcoming detective of Sasebo after his town is ravaged by magi-criminal activities because of Gem Materias. In order to fight them back, he joins with Hikari and Takami Karibuchi and his trusty Trigger weapon to solve Keywords, leads, and bizarre cases. However, there are two more Triggers Users like him...


**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]. Strike Witches series are all owned by Humikane Shimada, Kazuhiro Takamura, Project World Witches, Striker Unit, and KADOKAWA. Please support it's current franchise. As well as the new Brave Witches anime.**

 **Yes! The first episode of Brave Witches is out! And the first episode is pretty good, actually. In response, I made a spinoff sequel for this story. But! This story is taking the feel of [** **Kamen Rider W** **] which is my favorite Kamen Rider series of all time. But, it's gonna be less but more detective stuff and more "Dive into action" style and unnecessary comedy. And the first arc of the story is going to be called [Eternal Asterism]. Which it will focus on the Gem Materias usage abuse in Sasebo. I know I posted this with no Andorra finale, but consider this story as a special preview. With that, let's get to it!**

 **P.S.- And RWBY Characters belongs to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

 **Witch Musume: Double Bravery**

Chapter 1: The W Trigger/Town Fading to Silver

 _2015… was a interesting year for Witches coming to the real world. But, everything changed forever. Magic is finally introduced to the world as the Witches Cultural Exchange Act is created to allow Witches to be adopted by Humans as they're called. But, many adventures started for Ichigo Kazuraba, the man who was close to rise as a hero after the Andorra Incident. Now… One year later of January… First was Witches… Second was Unfamiliars… Adopters gaining the Witches' Contract. Though, for Witches. There is a rare chance to see Witches to continue fighting as adults… However… ever since Gem Materias were introduced to this world. There was Magi-Criminals. Bent on using Gem Materias' Magic for their crimes. Sasebo has been struck by it. The crime rates in Sasebo is currently 72.13%. Black market dealers were selling these gems… they were known as Cemetery Wind, an Black Ops operative with a paranoia of witches but a dealer of the illegal 'False Gem Materias' consisting of former CIA members. The other hand, Schnee Company, headed by Weiss Schnee, located in UK declared a secret war on them while producing a clean cut of the Gem Materias and their own magic with Witches help. And now… things are getting started here in this town… For one troubled hotheaded teen..._

* * *

1/1/2016 **Sasebo, Nagasaki, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

At the chill day of Sasebo… The modern country with the naval base there. Sure it was indeed a normal day for everyone for Adopters and Witches to live in a normal life of this society. However, for one person… he was different than the others and the Witches. There was a battle at the Sasebo Floodplains.

 **[FWOOOSH!]**

 **[TWANG!]**

 **[SHINK!]**

"Uwwah!" The voice of a young male shrieked as he fell… "S-Shindou-sensei… you're too rough…"

But, the women with slight brown hair with a short long hair from her back of her head, brown eyes, and wore a white navy uniform and no pants. But a blue swimsuit under the uniform… She was seen holding a actual katana and stabs it to the ground. Her name is…

[ **Mie Shindou** \- The Fusoan Witch and a Lieutenant Commander, Commanding Officer in Battle of the 508th.]

"Get up, Kanagawa. The practice is not over yet!" Mie yelled at him as she sighed. "At least you're happy that I get to train you in swordplay."

The man was seen wearing a black hoodie, armor pieces on his chest and shoulders, blue jeans, has a jet black hair and brown eyes. He's about 165 cm and 61 kg. 19 Years old. Skinny body type but normal. This man is named…

[ **Tenkuji Kanagawa** \- The hot headed brat… but, he's a nice person as always. Upcoming Hard-boiled (Half-boiled) detective. And not a Adopter.]

He is Tenkuji Kanagawa. Mie's (temporary) Student and a friend. Though, he lives alone with his older brother, Kakeru Kanagawa. Yet, his home is near the witch only school, Sasebo Aviation Preparatory School. Which, his brother visits there many times to get along with the girls. But for Tenkuji. He tried. Even the girl she tried to get along was Mia Misumi. Mia hated him due to his cocky and yet, hard boiled personality and his constant yelling.

But, Tenkuji grabbed his sword that his hand slipped off of it.

"At least I'll beat you for sure. Since you told me that I can't use my unfamiliar ability. I won't go easy on you. Here I go!" Tenkuji ran like a samurai as he swung his sword towards until…

 **[TWANG!]**

It was a parry! Mie does the sweeping kick and pin him down and puts her sword's tip towards his face when he attempted to get up.

"That was too predictable, Kanagawa. You fight like a pitiful samurai. Again!" Mie exclaimed as Tenkuji got up. Yet, Tenkuji had to keep training. His stamina never gives up till the very end. And thus, his journey starts with a everyday life…

* * *

 **Opening - W-B-X ~W Boiled Xtreme~ from Kamen Rider W**

 ***Theme plays***

The jazz theme starts to show where Tenkuji Kanagawa, Hikari Karibuchi, and Takami Karibuchi as they were standing on the rooftop of the building during the night as the wind was swaying as both Karibuchi sisters activated their familiars and turns on their strikers to hold Tenkuji's hand to fly in the night sky. It then transitions to daytime where the three are gone but shows the logo of the show as it begins.

 **W-B-X Crime and the city**

It shows Tenkuji, Hikari, and Takami's faces as there was japanese names as background as it zooms out to show them holding their respective weapons but for Tenkuji holding his Trigger Magnum.

 **Mata dareka ga totsuzen doa o tataku**

 **Jiken no yokan Welcome to Windy city**

Tenkuji was seen walking through the Sasebo Aviation Preparatory School with Mia Misumi crossing her arms, looking at Tenkuji. Then it transitions to show Hario Transceiver Station where Karibuchi's father and the workers were seen waving at Tenkuji as he waved back while walking. Then, it transitions as he stood there, looking up from behind from his left as the road on the ground says 'Welcome to Windy City'.

 **Kono machi ni wa namida wa niawanai ze**

Then, it shows Hikari and Takami running on the dirt path during the morning as they looked up into the sky to see the Brave Witches flying through the sky.

 **Yami ni hisomu Keyword mitsuke dasou**

Then, it shows Tenkuji meeting with Hikari and Takami as they ran together as they leaped off the edge as they can see the vast ocean with their smile on their faces. Then to where Kirika Arashiyama was seen activating her Grey Wolf familiars to activates her magic as the huge magic circle appears below her as she is surrounded by words covered by the magic circle.

 **Hitori de wa todokanai yume (Kensaku suru mugen no archive kioku to iu umi e to Dive)**

Next, it shows in the Kanagawa Detective Agency where Tenkuji was seen trying on the 502nd JFW Hoodie, then to the 501st JFW, then to the vest with a red tie as he threw it away and went back to his 502nd JFW Hoodie as Hikari, Takami, Kakeru Kanagawa, and Weiss Schnee were seen eating food until they looked at Tenkuji changing his clothes.

 **Kimi to nara kanaerareru Half x Half (Double Boiled Extreme)**

Then, it shows Emiya Shindou and Mie Shindou standing on the ship of the 508th JFW's USS Kitty Hawk as Emiya held his Trigger Sword with a Gem Materia inside it as he fired a water bullet into the sky as it transitions to Tenkuji surfing on Hikari as he jumped off of her to skydive.

 **W-B-X**

 **Futari no Body &Soul hitotsu ni (Hoka ni nai sa Only tsumari ainori)**

 **W-B-X**

 **Saikou no partner deau toki**

Then, it shows Tenkuji using the Cyclone Gem Materia from his Trigger Magnum as it changes it to green as it fired wind bullets out of it as he stylishly shoots it. Then to Heat as the gun turns red and fires fire bullets, Thunder as the gun turns bright yellow as it fires railgun bullets that shocks, then to Luna where the gun turns full yellow as he fires bullet that curves, then to Sturm where it turns Grey as it fired a huge blast of wind that blasted him back.

 **Kiseki okoru (So We can make it)**

 **W o sagase!**

Next, it shows Tenkuji on the motorcycle in Sasebo as Hikari and Takami followed in their Striker Units as they ride off into the windy morning of the city from Sasebo to Fuyuki.

 **W-B-X Crime and the city**

Then, it finishes off where Tenkuji, Hikari, Takami, Kakeru, Weiss, and the rest of the Brave Witches looked up in the sky while standing on the building to look at the view of Tokyo with Fusoan Witches flying through the sky like a road.

* * *

1/1/2016 **Kanagawa Residence/Detective Agency, Sasebo, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

At the home of the Kanagawa Residence aka the Kanagawa Detective Agency. Tenkuji's older brother, Kakeru. Wearing his red t-shirt and black grey shorts as he was seen reading a book. He is 24 years old and visits Sasebo Aviation Preparatory School about everyday except Sundays. He is indeed friends with Mie Shindou and her adopter/older brother relative, Emiya Shindou. However, Tenkuji comes back home to meet up with his older brother.

 **[DOOR SLIDE]**

"Nii-san. I'm home." Tenkuji said to him as Kakeru was seen washing the dishes.

"Ahh, I see Mie-san has trained you well?" Kakeru smiled at his younger brother like an angel.

"Yeah. It was such a pain. She said that I fight like a stupid samurai or what not." Tenkuji groaned and rests on the couch.

"Hmm… I see. Well, that's how you are. No matter what swordplay style you have, you still can't improve with that samurai style of yours. Don't worry, Tenkuji. I'm sure you'll improve better. Oh! Can you turn on the TV for me?" Kakeru kindly smiled at him as he sighs.

"Right right…" Tenkuji nodded as he grabbed the TV remote and turned it on.

TV News: "In today's news. The crimes are still happening in Sasebo. Criminals using Gem Materias for their own deeds and purposes are happening around lately. Last night, a male civilian was incarcerated by a fire magic using Criminal. Or a Magi-Criminal as everyone calls. Police and the Police Witches says that they are looking into it and deal with the Mag-Criminal Situation. On the other hand. Satake Labs Yokosuka Branch CEO, Kitagou Fumika has announced it's revival of Yamato, the Japanese Imperial Super Battleship. The stages of the progress is going fine as she said but is still currently in the repairs."

"Hmm? My, things are getting interesting when it comes to magic gems like that. Don't you think, Tenkuji?" Kakeru said to him as he yawned.

"I dunno, Nii-san. Besides, I can tell this story looks… dangerous. Or a footage that sounds like a fake video using CG stuff and all. Like Silver Link who did the Strike Witches Operation Victory Arrow." Tenkuji said as he stand up. "Oh and, Nii-san. I need to go somewhere today. I promise I'll come back. Even if it's midnight."

"Alright, don't cause any trouble, Tenkuji. Last you went to the Preparatory School, you accidently crashed in their bathhouse." Kakeru said to him.

"I get that. I'll be okay, alright? Later." He then takes his leave as Kakeru kept watching the news.

"Hmm… I hope he'll be okay if Mie-san can train him well… Oh well! I'll just cook something delightful!~" Kakeru happily spins around and decided to cook something for himself.

* * *

1/1/2016 **Shrine, Sasebo, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

At the shrine close to the dockyard where Tenkuji was seen praying at the shrine, dropping the coin of yens on the box… He was seen bowing twice…

 **[CLAP! CLAP!]**

Clapping twice… Then, he proceeded to bow. After minutes passed… he finishes it off with a bow.

" **安らかに眠る。** (Rest in peace…)" Tenkuji said his last words as he exits the shrine… He already knew that he is being trained under Mie in order to become the strongest samurai.

He looked at the docks leading to the ocean. He looked at the helicopter destroyer the JDS Hyuga. But, the ship has both navy flags of Japan and Fuso as it was sailing to pass through the ocean of Sasebo. And even the three jets of F-15J flying through the sky with five Witches in their F-15J Jet Strikers.

"Geez… that time already? Sheesh. After talking myself to visit an abandoned shrine? What a day..." Tenkuji only sighed as he decided to head straight home or visit the Sasebo Aviation Preparatory School just to meet one witch that he needs to talk to who is his rival, Mia Misumi.

 **[STEP STEP STEP! FWOOSH!]**

However, he heard the steps coming towards him but stopped… He turned around to see the girl… wearing a blue school uniform with no pants and has a swimsuit under it as her familiar activate… it was a ears and tail of a Squirrel. But a Fuso Squirrel to be honest. She has a brown hair color with a pretty normal hairstyle, brown eyes. And white sneakers for girls. But, she looks so happy. However, she is about to land on the water until there was a magic circle or her shield as she land on it and jumps off to perform a another one…

"One… Two… Thr-" The girl's voice was cut…

 **[SPLASH!]**

She just splashed into the water. Much to Tenkuji's surprise. She literally fell.

"O-Oi! A-Are you okay?! Hey!" Tenkuji completely noticed as he tried to call her as he starts to swim to catch her. "Don't worry… I got you…"

Just as minutes later of grabbing the girl… she was seen panting as Tenkuji sighed.

"Seriously… For a second there… you were going to drown." Tenkuji said to her as she finished painting and lifted her body up to look at Tenkuji. However, Hikari's familiars are gone.

"A-Ahh… G-Gomen. It's my usual training exercise." The girl said with a slight blush and a chuckle as she rubbed the back of her head. "And Arigato-nee… who are you anyways?"

"Ahh. I'm Tenkuji Kanagawa. Pleased to meet you… I guess? You a Witch?" Tenkuji introduced himself and asked her as nods.

"Hai. I'm Hikari Karibuchi, pleased to meet you, Tenkuji-san!" Hikari smiles at him.

"Oooookay? Anyways… I'm uhh… surprised! Yeah! Surprised to see that you were water skipping with your Witch Shield or whatever! It was awesome!" Tenkuji happily exclaimed at her as she smiles in kindness.

"Thank you, Tenkuji-san! I've been practicing about everyday. Haha! Onee-chan does that as well but not all the time!" Hikari happily said to him

"I see. Though, you should get home and dry yourself up. And your sailor uniform as well." Tenkuji said to him just as he pets her hair until…

"Hikari!~" The beautiful voice yelled for her name as he noticed. It was a women with no pants but a white navy uniform with a swimsuit under it and her white shoes. She has long brown hair with a white ribbon tied on her back of the head and has brown eyes. She then jumped off the dockyard ledge as her familiar of a crane activates. She slided on the water with her shield for three second and jumps off the surface and lands on…

 **[TWACK!]**

Tenkuji's face with her knee! What a killer drop right there!

"G-Gomen! I-I didn't mean to hurt you!" The women frantically stepped back and bows in apology. Tenkuji recovers but ends up feeling pain.

"No no, It's okay. But… I was able to rescue her from… sinking?" Tenkuji said to her as the women smiled.

"More like getting fished out." Hikari talked in.

"Ahh, thank you for fishing out my younger sister!~ She always trains there, you know?" The woman smiled at Tenkuji in confusion.

"What… your sister?" Tenkuji asked as Hikari happily nods.

"Yup! She's my Onee-chan. This is Takami Karibuchi. She's a hero of Libau in our world." Hikari introduces her to him. "Onee-chan. He is Tenkuji Kanagawa. He's nice as well!"

"Is that so. Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you, Kanagawa-san." Takami said to Tenkuji with a kind smile.

"N-No problem. Y-You look beautiful today, you know that?" Tenkuji said to her as she blushed a bit.

"Why thank you. You too. Except when you're wet.~" Takami chuckled at him as Tenkuji is still drenched in water. Same like Hikari

"Oi, It's just I had to save her." Tenkuji then stood up as Hikari did a same thing. "Anyways… Are you going back to your home with your parents? I uhh… have some upcoming detective work. Though, I'm pretty much slightly busy because tomorrow I have to go visit the Sasebo Aviation Preparatory School with myself to talk with Satake Labs Yokosuka Branch CEO, Kitagou Fumika."

"Fumika-sama? She's also the principal there!" Hikari said to Tenkuji. For a few seconds to realize…

"HUH?!" Tenkuji exclaimed.

"H-Hai. She's been our principal back in our world. Fumika-sama always watch us to see our progress to see us become full-fledged Witches, like me! Though… I'm still training. Heheh." Hikari replied as she shrugged the back of her head.

"Also, you said you're a detective, right? I wonder what do you do, Kanagawa-san." Takami asked him with a smile as he scratches the back of his head.

"Meh… I don't get people a lot to come to my agency just because they're so afraid about Magi-Criminals and don't know what to do." Tenkuji sighed in response.

"I see… Oh! Do you want to visit our home? I can show you our Oka-san. But Oto-san is busy at the Hario Transceiver Station." Hikari said to him as he responded with a head tilt to the left.

"Hario Transceiver Station? Isn't that abandoned long time ago during WWII?" Tenkuji asked her.

"Actually. It was remodeled back to normal after we came here last year." Takami smiled kindly at him.

"Oh… Sure? Why not, I guess? I don't mind visiting your home and your dad working. I'm just a hard-boiled detective, y'know. (But, i'm still a damn half-boiled…)" Tenkuji said to them as his thoughts talked to himself in his mind. The two giggles and nodded as they decided to head back home to slow Tenkuji to make a visit. However, Takami has to say something.

"Ahh, Hikari.~ I have things at the Sasebo Naval Base at this moment. Mainly my Striker Unit. Please go tell Oka-san and Oto-san that I left already, okay?" Takami smiled at her sister.

"( _Doesn't she mean… United States Fleet Activities Sasebo?_ )" Tenkuji said in his thoughts.

"Hai!" Hikari said as she stood up and ran off as Tenkuji noticed.

"Oi! Come back, Hikari-chan!" Tenkuji exclaimed as he started running as Takami chuckled herself with a kind smile.

"You're indeed a kind one, Kanagawa-san." Takami said to herself with a smile as she headed her way to the base.

Then at the neighborhood of Sasebo. Well, Hikari's neighborhood… Hikari was seen running with Tenkuji as he was trying to catch up…

"Hi… Hikari-chan… You're so fast… I can't keep up!" Tenkuji exclaimed at her.

"Yup! I wanted to be like Onee-chan and fly with her to the skies again!" Hikari said with a smile while running as he was still running… tiredly…

"Oi… I… can't… keep up…" Tenkuji huffed as he passed out on the ground. Hikari turned around if he is running. But ends up seeing him passed out.

"A-Ahh! T-Tenkuji-kun?!" Hikari exclaimed as the starts to approach to him as she struggles to carry him on her way to her home.

* * *

1/1/2016 **Karibuchi Residence, Sasebo, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 **[DOOR SLIDE]**

"I'm… home…" Hikari was seen tirelessly walking in while carrying Tenkuji as she dropped him on the floor. Yet, she had to use her familiar to increase her strength like carrying a heavy sniper rifle.

However, Hikari's mother (unnamed) heard her voice. Thinking that she ran all the way home.

"Ahh. Hikari-chan. Welcome home." The mother smiled at Hikari. "I see you ran all the way home to see me?"

"Hai! Also, I bought home my new friend I met who saved me." Hikari replied to her.

"Hmm? And who was the one who saved you?" Hikari's mom asked her as Tenkuji got up from the floor as he looked around after his passing out.

"Huh?" Tenkuji looked at her.

"Ahh, you must be the one who saved my daughter. I humbly thank you for rescuing her." Hikari's mother smiled at him.

"O-Oh… Um… No problem. More like fishing out but okay." Tenkuji continued. "Anyways… My name is Tenkuji Kanagawa. I'm uh… upcoming detective of my own detective agency. Though, I'm still setting up my preparations so it's isn't finished yet."

"Hmm? You're a detective? My, how young you are." Hikari's mother said with a smile on her face. "Would you like some dinner with us?"

"Dinner? For me?" Tenkuji ask as her mother nods.

"Hai! We'll treat you something nice. You can feel free to stay here if you want." Hikari kindly said to him as he thinks.

"Hmm… I think I could go for some dinner from your mom. Though, I have to go back to my home. I'm already finished training today so… why not." Tenkuji smiles as he decided to have a dinner with her mother and Hikari while Takami and her father are busy carrying out their normal lives as usual.

* * *

1/1/2016 **Shindou Residence, Sasebo, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

At the neighborhood as Mie was seen landing her Second War Neuroi Strikers in the garage as she heads inside to the living room to see her adopter/brother who was seen watching Kamen Rider Ghost as his free time. The man has a same hair color like Mie but has a brown eye color. He was seen wearing an Black Ops 3 Logo t-shirt and black shorts.

"I'm home, Onii-chan." Mie said as she took off her white fusoan navy uniform as she hangs it at his clothing hanger as she borrowed his hoodie that resembles Kamen Rider Ghost. She called him Onii-chan. Thus, his name is…

[ **Emiya Shindou** \- The adopter of her sister and a real world descendant of Mie Shindou.]

"Ahh. Mie-chan. Welcome back. How's your duty at the Naval Base?" Emiya asked her with a smile as Mie sat on the couch and rest with a sigh.

"It's alright. I just finished training Kanagawa as his last day." Mie sighed. "If only if he quits his samurai technique."

"Haha! Though, have you heard about something going on in our town? These… Gem Materias?" Emiya asked her as she nods and explains.

"Hai… Apparently, Criminals are using Gem Materias in favor for destruction, greed, infamy, and corruption. Cid Mondragon, the creator of these Gem Materias who hails from the UK, went missing in France/Gallia after a certain events when his creations were ripped off and stolen. Schnee Company's CEO, Weiss Schnee from Atlas, Britannia, UK is also weary of this situation. I had talks with her once last week." Mie continued. "Next is those black market group part of the Black Ops CIA operative creating illegal Gem Materias who are known to be paranoid with the Witches like us. They're known as the Cemetery Wind. Lead by a former CIA agent, Sharp Pendragon and the black ops member, Jun Conwell. After its controversial problems regarding about supporting the witches. Half of the members left including Jun decided to form their own group known as the [Arcana VII], who makes legal Gem Materia and deliver them to the Karlsland's military only." Mie finishes explaining.

"And the illegal Gem Materias are found here in Japan now. JSDF's division rarely use Gem Materias, though. Now, Sasebo's crime rate is still high. Which is still a problem." Emiya sighs as he continues to watch the TV. "Not to mention, shady dealers selling them to Yakuzas, Criminals, Young Adults, Kids, you name them."

"I know, Onii-chan… It won't stop until the situation is dealt with. Even Prime Minister Takei is worried about it. Commander Thatch as well…" Mie said as she held her arms while resting near Emiya's body. "You're so warm…"

"Well, thank you, Mie-chan. Oh and. Do you mind coming with me to Tokyo tomorrow? I hear you have a day-off from the base starting tomorrow so why not have some fun. Maybe you can invite your commander to Japan." Emiya smiled at her as Mie blushed a little.

"Umm… My Commander is always busy so she can't come. But, I can come with you during my day off." Mie smiled at him as she proceeded to nuzzle his neck like a pet.

"Haha! Sure thing, Mie-chan. Do you mind cooking dinner? I'm getting starving right now." Emiya asked her with a smile as she nods.

"Hai, Onii-chan." Mie responded as she continues to do so right away.

* * *

1/1/2016 **502nd JFW Base, St. Petersburg, Russia** Evening - Clear Sky

At the base of the 502nd JFW Air Base, there was a long runway that leads to an end of the deep river. Though, the huge base is surrounded by the river around the city. In the office where a brown-orange haired women seen wearing a green/black military uniform, has grey eyes, and a serious look. But, her breasts are quite little big to grope on. Yes… no pants but brown shoes. However, she is the commander of the JFW. Her name is…

[ **Gundula Rall** \- The commander of the 502nd JFW Brave Witches.]

"Hmm? 'Sasebo facing huge crime rate issues.'?" Gundula said to herself as she read carefully.

Not until she is interrupted by a white haired girl with grey eyes, black vest with a grey shirt underneath it, no pants, and black boots. Her name is…

[ **Edytha Rossmann** \- Flight Sergeant of 502nd]

"I see you're busy always, Commander?" Edytha smiles at her as Gundula puts her newspaper down.

"Always am. However, do you remember anything about Japan's Sasebo facing?" Gundula ask her as she nods.

"Yes… Sasebo is been put under a heavy crime activity regarding Gem Materias being illegally imported, mainly an black market group. As I have some information. Japan's Satake Labs also makes Gem Materias." Edytha explains. "However, Satake Labs' Yokosuka Branch's CEO, Kitagou Fumika has told me that she has made three Trigger Gears and the one is missing. But, it seems she wants seek help to find the seller of illegal Gem Materia seller responsible."

Gundula then stands up as she had a serious look on her face as she sighed.

"I see… as long I want to stop the imports of Gem Materias to Japan in order to counter that solution. But the Magi-Criminals in Sasebo still remain at large. Flight Sergeant Rossmann… We will be going to Sasebo with the assistance of U.S. Sasebo Navy. However… Pilot Officer Kanno is spending time with her adopter/brother, Osamu. Flying Officer Krupinski currently at Karlsland with her adopter, Adam Kiefer. And Flight Sergeant Katajainen is currently spending time with her adopter/father at St. Petersburg, Roman. Starting tomorrow morning, we will bring our recently delivered Jet Strikers to our military transport cargo. Is that understood?" Gundula said to her as she nodded.

"Jawohl, Kommandant Rall." Edytha replied with a response as she left the room as Gundula looks outside the window of the night sky. To see Orussian witches flying around the sky like a road…

"Things are getting strange… doesn't it…" Gundula said to herself with a serious look on her face.

Meanwhile… at the alleyway of Sasebo's shopping district. The floor was covered in ice and people were seen frozen in ice while some were shattered. The woman was seen walking in the alleyway... covering the floor with ice everything she walks… as well as the walls covered in ice… she said nothing but to walk alone…

* * *

1/3/2016 **Kanagawa Residence/Detective Agency, Sasebo, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

It was been two days for Tenkuji, and no clients coming to his agency. Tenkuji was straight up bored. Kakeru is taking a cold bath in a morning. But, he was seen reading a manga of DRIFTERS. The manga from one of the creator of Hellsing.

"Wow… brutal." He said to himself while reading it.

 **[DOOR SLIDE!]**

"U-Umm… Hello? I thought this is the detective agency…" The girl with a high school sailor uniform and a skirt with black long ponytail said as he quickly noticed and hid his manga away under his desk.

"Ahh! Hello hello! Welcome to my agency! How can I help you with?" Tenkuji said as the girl approaches inside as she closed the door and took a seat and looked at him.

"Hai. My name is Fumiyo Kageyama. Age 16, Second year of Akatsuki High School. It's… It's about my missing friend named Haruka Kirihime who is rumored dead but alive." Fumiyo said while looking down with a sad emotionless look.

"Okay… when did it all started?" Tenkuji asked her.

* * *

 _(Flashback Scene)_

 _Haruka is a kendo club captain from Akatsuki High as she was seen doing practice swings with her members to practice for the upcoming tournament._

" _Umm… you see. Haruka is my only friend and a captain of the Kendo club. Her coach, Kamoshida kept his true colors hidden but hated her because of how her skills were so strong compared to others. He was pretending to like her because of her performances. But, it all started with the tournament's grand finals. She won the duel but her coach declared that she was cheating because of her skills, exposing her in the end. Because of that… she disappeared out of sight when I tried to run to see her. All she said was "Stay away from me… I'm done doing kendo...". That's all I know."_

 _(End of Flashback)_

* * *

"It's because I was hoping that if you can find her so that way… we can be together again and hope things don't go wrong for her." Fumiyo said.

"Okay… I accept." Tenkuji told her as she looked up with a slight surprise. "Trust me, I'll find your friend in one piece."

"Thank you very much! Please! Go find her!" Fumiyo bowed.

* * *

1/3/2016 **Akatsuki High School, Sasebo, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

 **[Discussion 1 - Tatsuya Minamoto]**

And so, the case starts at this High School filled with Humans and rarely Witches. Tenkuji was seen talking to Tatsuya Minamoto. The principal of the school.

"Hmm? You look young for a detective, Mr. Kanagawa." Tatsuya said to him as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Most of the time. Anyways… I'm here to talk about your missing… kendo student here named Haruka Kirihime." Tenkuji asked him of the kendo girl as he starts to take a deep sigh and his eyes closed.

"Ahh… her. The kendo club captain, third year of this school… Yes, she's been missing for ten days after the whole Tournament incident… I never expect such a corrupt Kendo teacher to expose her… But, I fired him the next day after the tournament." Tatsuya said.

"Wait wait wait. You fired him?" He asked him as he nods.

"Indeed I did. I never expect him to go rough on her but nicer on the other girl. I found out that Kamoshida has a criminal record, known for being a child rapist and a female abuser. So I had to fire him because of his previous acts. Like I said, We only accept anyone with a clean record here in this school." Tatsuya said as he opens his eyes and his hands together on his desk.

"Okay? Now then… Where is Kamoshida now?" He asked him again.

"Hmm… I do not know. Ever since I fired him. He starts to grow such hate on me. That was nine days ago, the day after the tournament." Tatsuya said to him as he nods.

"And which date was it?" Tenkuji asked.

"December 24, 2015." Tatsuya replied. "Before the New Year's Eve."

"I see… Well, that concludes our talk. Thank you." Tenkuji bowed as he did so back at him.

 **[Discussion 2 - Hanzo Tachibana]**

Hanzo Tachibana, he is a third year student here and has connections with Haruka and her days since missing.

"Hmm? Who are you?" Hanzo said to him.

"The names Tenkuji Kanagawa. I'm from the Kanagawa Detective Agency. Though, I'm here to talk to you about Haruka Kirihime. Do you know her?" He asked him.

"Hmm… Yeah, a bit. Though, I know she's a top kendo student here in this school. Not even the Witches can't stand her attacks. But, ever since that she went missing… all I hear is the rumors that… she starting to freeze people from the shadows." Hanzo said to him.

"Freeze people?" He ask as Hanzo nods.

"Yeah. Isn't that weird? I thought people were making fake rumor about her until I saw one… I saw an [frozen severed arm] in the alleyway when I was walking home… I was scared that this person is dead. Like… holy shit! I… I don't know what to say…" Hanzo said with a frown on his face while looking down.

"I see… Was it Haruka?" He asked as he shook his head.

"I don't know. Maybe it was someone else, that might be the one, I guess?" Hanzo replied as he sighs.

"Hmm… I see. Thank you for your time. I'm sure I'll be getting new leads very soon." Tenkuji nods and bows as he takes his leave. Thus, he continues to find new leds in this school and outside as soon as possible… "Well then… Maybe I should go visit Hikari-chan's school for new leads as well…"

* * *

1/3/2016 **United States Fleet Activities, Sasebo, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

Then at the United States Fleet Activities of Sasebo. The transferred JSDF recruit from America, Sully Freeman. He was seen approaching to Takami Karibuchi who was seen carrying a silver weapon case on his right hand. Though, she was seen flying on her Yamanashi Shiden Model 11 and holding her Solothurn S-18/100 Anti-tank rifle with a semi-auto configuration. However, she was seen on the runway of the USS Kitty Hawk (Now belongs to the 508th Mighty Witches due to Jane's demand). However, she sees Sully approaching to her as well as the Brave Witches' leader Gundula Rall.

"Oh. Wing Commander Rall, 2nd Lieutenant Freeman. How can I help you today?" Takami saluted at Rall.

"Freeman from the JSDF's American Squadron and I are here for… Professor Fumika's request about this weapon we are about to deliver." Rall said as Sully talked in.

"Indeed. Besides, We're looking for this… [detective wannabe] around in this town." Sully said. "It's supposed to be a magnum built to fight back Magi-Criminals. She said that normal bullets can't work against them but magic bullets/projectiles can by using Gem Materias. She already has two in the works."

Sully then puts it on the ground as Takami decided to park her Striker to the launcher unit and put her weapons in the holder of the launcher unit as she got off and quickly approached to see as he opens it… It was a blue gun with Takami's personal mark on the back of the right side gun as a decal, the front of the gun had it tilted down like a double barrel. But, it had a gun barrel on it. This is used to shoot normal bullets. But under it is the gun barrel extender when flips up. But, it needs Gem Materias to run on it. Which is there is five colorful Gem Materias on the other flip side of the briefcase. The Green is **Cyclone** , Red is **Heat** , Bright Yellow is **Thunder** , Full Yellow is **Luna** , and Grey is **Sturm** (which was illegally imported from Karlsland to here). Then, there was a blue sniper rifle scope next to the gun. This scope is based on Karibuchi's abilities and transferred from here, having with a thermal vision to search for a Gem Materia hotspot, though, it runs on magic as well. So then, Sully closes it and stood up.

"Freeman. What weapon is that? I've never seen a shape of the gun before." Takami said as Rall explains.

"What Freeman told me… is called a [ **Trigger Magnum** ]. A Trigger Weapon made by Satake Labs' Yokosuka Branch, designed to counter Gem Materia users in order to reduce the criminal hotspot. Like he said, He's looking for a young detective who goes by the name of Kanagawa." Gundula said as Takami thinks of who he is.

"Ahh! I think you're talking about Tenkuji Kanagawa. He was the one who rescued my sister from drowning. Though, like fishing her out." Takami cutely giggles in response. However, Sully gives her the briefcase. "Hmm?"

"I want you to find Tenkuji. I'm sure that he'll be Professor Fumika's selected Trigger wielder." Sully saluted her as she did so back. So did Gundula as well.

"Ahh, don't worry. Last time I remember yesterday, Kanagawa-san always visit Hikari's school sometimes. I'll go visit him." Takami bows as she left, heading her way to the school where Hikari attends.

1/3/2016 **Sasebo Aviation Preparatory School, Sasebo, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

"Next, Watanabe!" The woman with a blue/black hair wearing a white fusoan uniform and no pants said with a her serious face… that's Kirika Arashiyama. Her magic ability? It's just called a [Magic Library].

"Hai!" Watanabe nodded as she dives down to fly.

Hikari was seen standing there with two of her friends and even Mia Misumi, the first year and the student council president. She was seen spacing out in the sky to see the clouds moving.

"Next, Tachibana!" Kirika commanded as she responds to fly.

"Hmm? Hikari-chan? Something wrong?" Mia said to her.

"O-Oh! It's nothing. I was… thinking about Onee-chan flying. That's all-" Hikari's voice was cut until…

"AGGGGH! SO TIRING TO CLIMB. THIS LADDER SUCKS!" The voice of Tenkuji was seen climbing up the ladder with a gritted teeth and anger on his face as he was trying to climb up.

"H-Huh? Who's there, trespasser!" Kirika demanded until… Tenkuji finally got up as he takes a deep breath.

"Hey, Hikari-chan. Don't have time." Tenkuji waved then approached to Kirika. "So… you must be Kirika Arashiyama. The Second War Witch who works for the Fusoan Imperial Navy and this school… And I found you on the internet via… your social media"

"I barely use that, trespasser." Kirika sighs. "But… who are you?"

"Hmph. The names Tenkuji Kanagawa. I'm… friends with Karibuchi here and I'm from the Kanagawa Detective Agency. Your ability is like a library. Though… since I read your social media page and the information from the JMSDF… You temporarily serve under the Yoshizaburo's successor (in real life), Hayate Ozawa… And… yeah. Nothing to say. Anyways… Is it okay if I can use you for a moment? It won't be quick. But… It's for my client. You know?" Tenkuji asked her as she had no choice but to agree with him.

"Fine. As long you don't do anything stupid with my ability. Got that?" Kirika sighed and looked at him seriously.

"Alright then. I'll give you time to finish your job up and sup Mia-san." Tenkuji said and waved at Mie as she looked away… she's indeed a man-hater.

"Hmph." Mia looked away in annoyance.

"Next, Karibuchi!" Kirika responded at her.

"Hai!" Karibuchi starts to perform her flight training.

* * *

1/3/2016 **Ainsworth Castle, Fuyuki, Japan** Daytime - Snow

At the snowy mountain alps of Fuyuki… there lies a castle during the snow… inside the throne room where the man with a black shaggy hair wearing a black shirt and pants and with short stilts on his foot… Was seen standing there with a normal smile on his face and a chilled look… His name is…

[ **Darius Ainsworth** \- The head of the Ainsworth Family…]

Along with the two (servants) behind him… starting her was a blonde side ponytailed emotionless girl with blue eyes wearing a white shirt dress, holding a Golden Gem Materia on her right hand. Her name is…

[ **Angelica Ainsworth** \- The eldest sister of Julian Ainsworth, lost 90% of her emotions.]

And the next is the violent red haired girl with two short pigtails. She had golden eyes, but has shark fang teeths. She's indeed violent and cruel. She's just a short girl but not that short, holding her Black Gem Materia with red lines on it. Her name is…

[ **Beatrice Flowerchild** \- Ainsworth's important (and cruelly violent) doll.]

And next to Darius is a little girl wearing a green dress and has a smile on her face and has blonde curly ponytail. That's…

[ **Erica Ainsworth** \- GOOD GOD! SHE'S TOO CUTE! THE CUTENESS IS KILLING ME!]

However, the man with a magenta messy hair wearing a black outfit used for some royal meeting. But, he was seen wearing his black fedora and holds the briefcase. He is…

[ **Izuna Toyohisa** \- Sharp's right hand man.]

Izuna then proceeded to kneel down infront of him as he held out his briefcase…

"Darius-sama… I have delivered you a Gem Materia in your favor… I've stole it from Arcana VII!~" Izuna said to him as Angelica took his briefcase as she opens it… revealing to be a white glass Gem Materia containing a powerful magic they can mine out of in North Africa.

"Yup. That's [Holy]." Darius said with a calm smile as Erica starts to poke it. "Careful there, Erica."

"Now then… Sasebo has been struck into a shitload of criminal hot spots of 72.13%. Don't worry, Sharp-sama said it'll rise soon and plans to become [Eternal]!~ But! What if the crime rate lowers! What should we do! Our job of Rouge Cemetery Wind would be done for!~" Izuna said in a frantic fear about it.

"Don't worry, Izuna. Sell these Gem Materias you call them to Fuyuki City. Consider that as Plan B. As long you do it for Sharp of where he started. The road of [Eternal] will succeed for him..." Darius said with a small smile on his face as Izuna quickly kneeled.

"Y-Yes!~ Gladly, Darius-sama! I will make sure that we will sell our special illegal Gem Materias! Heheheh… I'll just be one [tip of the iceberg]..." Izuna did a evil smile as he stood up and left… Leaving Darius to look at the Gem Materia he was holding… Holy… what could it been special about it…

* * *

1/3/2016 **Sasebo Aviation Preparatory School, Sasebo, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

And so… It's been ten minutes for the girls including Hikari and Mia to finish up. Tenkuji and Kirika were seen standing outside as he had his phone out to check for messages. Even Kakeru as well. Just as he finished checking his messages. Kirika looked at him.

"Now then, Kanagawa-san. Are we ready?" Kirika said to him.

"Yeah, go for it. I just need Three Keywords and that's it." Tenkuji said as Kirika did so. She activates her familiar of a Grey Wolf as there was a magic circle below her. She then concentrates to activate her ability, the Magic Library. It allows her to look into the past of their world and the real world like here. Yet, the information is pretty endless for her. But, it was crowded with japanese/fusoan words around her. However, she spoke.

"Begin search now. First Keyword, please." Kirika said to him.

"First Keyword: **Haruka Kirihime**." Tenkuji said as Kirika acknowledges it. The words of topic around her starts to disappear and fade while the ones remains were grouped closer together for easier access.

"Amazing…" Tenkuji awed of her ability.

"Thank you, I was born with that ability." Kirika said. "Second Keyword, please."

"Second Keyword: **Kendo Club Captain**." Tenkuji said as he remembers that she is used to be a captain of her club.

Kirika was starting to put that keyword in as the words starts disappear and vanish again, leaving such smaller amount of words than before. Soon, they were four topics circling around her…

"Final Keyword, please." Kirika asked.

"Final Keyword: **Akatsuki High School**." Tenkuji replied.

So then, the three topics disappears, leaving one topic… [ **Haruka Kirihime's Extended Information** ]. Kirika opens her eyes and touches it as it expand into articles as she read it…

"Hmm… This is interesting. It seems Haruka Kirihime was hated by Kamoshida… who is later killed by her via frozen and shattered to death after she was exposed for cheating in the tournament ten days ago. But apparently, she killed about five people in the alleyway, injured one Fusoan Witch and her adopter. And most of all… her Gem Materia is called [ **Cryogenic** ]. The Materias that freezes people, possibly killing them." Kirika said as she deactivates her ability and looks at Tenkuji.

"Thank you. So uhh… do you wanna become my-" Tenkuji's voice was cut.

"Information handler?" Kirika said. "Very well. I shall become your member of your Detective Agency as long you don't do anything weird to me. Understood?"

"Y-Yeah. Starting tomorrow. Umm… Come to my agency. Here, I'll give you my business card." Tenkuji the gives her the card.

"Thank you. That concludes here. Until then, see you tomorrow." Kirika said as she got on her Striker Unit and fly back home as he looked up into the sky.

"Yeah. Later…" Tenkuji said as he turned around to see Takami holding a briefcase. Because she's here to find him because he usually visits there. "Hmm? Takami-san?"

"Kanagawa-san!~ There you are!" Takami said as she approaches with a smile. "I see you're waiting for Hikari, yes?"

"Well… Uhh… Yeah, I suppose? Besides, she's taking her time well and-" Tenkuji's voice was cut.

 **[DING DONG DING DONG!]**

The bell finally rang as the witches in this school finally decided to leave. Hikari was one of them as she waved her friends good bye as she runs but bumps into Takami by accident.

"U-Uwahh! O-Onee-chan!" Hikari happily gets to see her sister who is away from the military for today.

"Hello, Hikari.~ Did you do well at school today?" Takami asked her with a smile.

"Yeah! I sure did!" Hikari replied back to her.

"Anyways. Takami-san. Why are you holding the briefcase? For me?" Tenkuji asked her as Hikari looked at it.

"Hai. Apparently, Professor Kitagou said that I want to deliver this for you. It's some sort of a new weapon I've never seen before." Takami said as she gives him the briefcase.

"Thanks. But… Can I ask you two?" Tenkuji said as the two sisters looked at him. "I found the killer's lead named Haruka Kirihime. Who is missing for ten days but killed her own coach and five other people and some injured. I know it's sudden. Can you help me find this woman?"

"Sure, We'll help you out. My ability can help me find her, though." Takami smiled.

"I-I want to help too, Tenkuji-san!" Hikari did her fist pump on each two hands.

"That's what I said. Well… Starting tomorrow, we'll find her if everything is true… For now, I'm heading home. Later, girls." Tenkuji said as they decided to part ways to head home…

* * *

1/4/2016 **Sasebo Park, Sasebo, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

It was a another day… with Takami on her Strikers to search for Haruka in the sky with Hikari because their bond, of course. For, Tenkuji. He was seen adjusting the comms on his right ear while his silver briefcase is on the bench as he was sitting there. He was bored while looking at the sky…

"I never expect you to see you here, Tenkuji Kanagawa." The voice of a woman said. She was seen wearing a white lab coat and a fusoan swimsuit. She is Kitagou Fumika, the ace archetype of Nangō Mochifumi.

"Hmm? Who are you, lab coat lady?" Tenkuji asked her a she sat down next to her.

"I assume you don't heard of me much? Very well. My name is Kitagou Fumika, former witch, head of the Yokosuka Branch's Satake Labs, and the lead project director of these Trigger Gears." Kitagou introduced herself with a smile.

"So. You do know me that I own my Detective Agency." Tenkuji asked her as Kitagou opens the briefcase for him as it reveals the Trigger Magnum, a scope, and five Gem Materias… Until Tenkuji quickly looked at it. "HUH?! A-Are these…?"

"Gem Materias. Don't worry. The four are made by my branch while the Sturm Gem Materia… is legally imported by Karlsland. These five are required to fit the gems in." Kitagou said to her as she held the gun.

"And what's that scope over there?" Tenkuji pointed it as Kitagou grabs it as she put the gun away in the case but was never closed.

"It's called the [ **Karibuchi Scope** ]. It has thermal imaging that can help find your enemy and your ally." Kitagou explained. "You know Takami's ability, no? Her ability is called [ **Absolute Eye** ]."

"Absolute Eye? Sounds like in Touhou spell cards." Tenkuji said until Kitagou grabbed out her device to open up a hologram to show the footage from 1944 of Takami's ability… her eyes glows blue then her eyes turns red and her hair as well…

"Now, about the Absolute Eye. Takami can use this to identify where the course of the Neuroi are, while time slows down for her. There is a catch. She cannot deploy her shield to protect herself. That move caused her to go out like a light for a few weeks before coming too." Kitagou finished talking.

"I see-" Tenkuji's voice was cut agian until…

"Kanagawa-san. Me and Hikari have found Haruka. She's heading towards inside the abandoned hospital. The rooftops. Please come right away, I'll give you direction because I'm seeing you at the park." Takami alerted him.

"Huh? Are you using your ability?" Tenkuji asked her.

"Hai. But, there is no time left. Hurry!" Takami said.

"Right. I'm on the way." Tenkuji stood up as he takes the scope back in the case, along with the gun and the five gems as he closed it. "Kitagou-sensei. Sorry for a short talk but a little normally long… I have to get going now. They need me to solve this case."

"Oh no, It's never short or long. Please, take care of yourself." Kitagou smiled at him as he didn't reply but ran there…

* * *

1/4/2016 **Abandoned Hospital, Sasebo, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

Just as he arrives there. Hikari had to carry him up to the rooftops in a quickly as he still held his briefcase with him. There was Haruka… wearing a white t-shirt and black pants… she has brown eyes as well. But… she looks so cold… Tenkuji approached to her.

"So… you must be Haruka Kirihime, yes? Why did you freeze and kill them…" Tenkuji asked her as she turned around with a cold eye.

"Are you a kendo trainer or just come cruel coach who pains me…?" Haruka asked an weird question as the three tilted their head.

Tenkuji/Hikari/Takami: "Huh?"

"Because too bad…" Haruka grabs out an sky blue Gem Materia. "I will freeze everything and crush them to the ground… [ **Cryogenic** ]..." She then proceeds to magically insert the gem to the side of her neck as she has a chilly aura around her as the floor starts to get frozen by her ice… Takami held her weapon to be ready… She looked at Tenkuji's briefcase.

"Kanagawa-san. Open the briefcase and grab the gun. Use any Gem Materias to fight!" Takami asked him as he nodded and did so to take his time quickly. As he opens it… He takes the gun, scope, and all five gems. But, he puts his scope on his pocket as he grabbed out his Trigger Magnum and the green Gem Materia...

"Hmph. This is going to be my first time fighting… Now then… [Let's dance]!" Tenkuji said as he throws the green gem up as he swung with gun which is in Flip Off mode as the gun caught it in the inserter. Just as that, he held his gun on his right hand as the gun flips up as it was at the left chest when he held it as the voice plays ( **A/N: Kamen Rider W announcer** ).

 **[CYCLONE!]**

The beat plays as the gun turns green after it's activation… The gun now has Cyclone inside it…

 ***Kamen Rider W OST- Kamen Rider Joker**

As he stood there with a pose… He quickly realized when he looked at his green gun which he flipped the part on front up as it looks like a long looking pistol.

"W-Whoa! This is amazing!" Tenkuji said as he looked at it… Haruka starts to create a floating ice spike from the floor about three of them as it was coming towards him.

"Tenkuji-san! Watch out!" Hikari alerted him as he noticed…

 ***BANG BANG BANG!***

He fired the gun with a quick reaction… destroying three ice spikes from each direction of middle, left and right… under one second! This Cyclone Gem is considered to be the fastest one.

"Whoa! Amazing! I can do this all day." Tenkuji said as he spins the gun around then held it to push down the front of the gun as it ejects out a Cyclone Gem as he caught it and switches out with Heat as it flips in.

 **[HEAT!]**

The rock music plays as the gun turns red as he fires out fire projectiles at her three times as she took a hit.

"Hmph. Can you take a hit? I'm going to finish you quickly and make sure to give you a reward to taking on against-" Tenkuji said as he accidently slipped because the floor of the rooftop is ice now as he begins to fall… " **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

"T-Tenkuji-san!" Hikari noticed as she dives down to catch her… For Takami. He has no choise but to end it here…

"Come… 'Absolute Eye'!" Takami said as her eyes turns red along with her hair… the time slows down around her as she aims her gun up and looks through her scope… in a thermal vision of her eye… she detects a gem materia inside her chest… "There… Gem Materia sighted..."

However, Hikari on the other hand finally grabs Tenkuji's hand and puts on the rooftops… When Takami is about to pull the trigger, Hikari somehow hugged her in order to stop her from using her ability before her magic starts to drain away from her.

"No!" Hikari yelled as she hugged her. "I don't want the same thing to happen to you again, Onee-chan. Remember?"

Just then, Takami's hair and eyes were no longer red as time flows back in motion in her view. She then smiles and hugs her while in her Striker Unit.

"Y-You're right... Kana- Tenkuji-san... Take care of him." Takami said to him as Tenkuji got up after his fall.

"Right. Now it's my turn to pay back." Tenkuji said as he switches Heat to Cyclone back as he aims towards Haruka's growing ice spikes that was floating around her.

"I will freeze... And crush everything!" Haruka rages as she throws down six spikes as it was coming towards him…

 ***BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!***

Tenkuji shoots down all six thanks to his Cyclone Gem Materia in the gun.

"Shoot your ice spikes all you want. I will judge your fate!" Tenkuji said as he starts to cocks back the side hammer on the right as he lets go as the finisher starts…

 **[CYCLONE EXCEEDING DRIVE!]**

The Trigger Magnum starts to charge up the magic of Wind and the earth's wind as it starts to combine together as the wind starts to surge out as Haruka growled. Then, Tenkuji puts on the Karibuchi Scope on the top as the sound plays.

 **[KARIBUCHI SCOPE]**

Hikari/Takami: "Eh? Us?"

"Trigger Karibuchi Shooting." Tenkuji said his finisher name as he presses a trigger as the blast of typhoon hits Haruka as it finishes off with her scream.

Just as that, the wind typhoon finally hits the gem inside the chest as he turned around as he spins his gun and held it. Leaving Haruka to explode and passes out. Then, the Cryogenic Gem Materia ejects out of her neck as it shatters, turning into a colorless gem.

"Phew… That's that… Takami-chan. Come here with me for a moment." Tenkuji said as he tells her to point her gun to Haruka's head as he announces… you committed a lot of crimes as a Magi-Criminal, harming the city of Sasebo. I won't allow it. Using Rouge Gem Materias for your use if a bad choice, lady... I hereby sentence you... [ **permanent death** ]."

Permament death… the unlawful and yet unjust for a witch to do… Witches hated killing people based on the rules of the Witches Cultural Exchange Act.

"Onee-chan…" Hikari starts to worry… Takami's hands were shaking… would she kill a Magi-Criminal? Will she ever do it…?"

"I… I can't do that! Witches don't do that!" Takami said as her hands starts to shaking… she's about to pull the trigger until…

"Death is never an answer to what a Witch would do. Every criminal can use a second chance." The voice of a women can be heard above the three as they looked up…

"Commander Rall…" Takami looked up in the sky to see her land. Along with that blonde girl wearing a black pantyhose, black orussian uniform, and a navy blue outfit under it, and a dark navy headband on her head covered by her blonde hair. She and the woman named Rall are using Second Neuroi War Strikers as they land and hovers in front of Tenkuji.

"S-Sasha-san?" Hikari said to her.

"Good to see you again, Karibuchi-san." Sasha smiled at her.

"Eh? Who are you?" Tenkuji looked at her…

"My name is Gundula Rall. The commander of the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing. Also known as Brave Witches. This here is my Commanding officer in battle." Gundula Rall introduces herself.

"Hello. My name is Aleksandra Ivanovna Pokryshkin. Feel free to call me Sasha." Sasha bows but in a japanese way.

"Now then, you must be Tenkuji Kanagawa, yes?" Gundula asked him.

"Umm… Yeah, I guess? What is it? I've already stopped the Magi-Criminal and her Gem Materia is destroyed. Besides, I have to call the cops and go back to my detective agency." Tenkuji said as he puts the Gun, Scope, and the Gem Materias back in the case as he is about to head home.

"Hold it, Kanagawa. You may have done a good job of apprehending an Magi-Criminal. Who is your boss of your agency?" Gundula asked him.

"I have none." Tenkuji replied.

"I see… Starting today, I will be your boss of your detective agency. Remember this, if you want to fight, you must become stronger." Gundula said to him in a serious expression.

To Tenkuji… he wondered and thinked. That is when until…

" **EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?** " This was his reactions of that day… for a half-boiled detective's starting day…

* * *

1/4/2015 **Tokyo, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

On the busy streets of Tokyo… Tank Witches were seen driving down the road while the cars are doing the same. Witches were flying in the sky, people were walking to go to their normal routines of life. However, there was a one white limo driving down the city's road… In side was it was a elegant interior with white color like winter… The white haired young woman was seen resting on the car seat at the back as she was looking at the city.

"Weiss? Is something troubling you?" Weiss' father said to him. Though, his name is Sigrid… But, these two are from the Schnee Company.

Weiss Schnee shook her head as she kept looking outside the window.

"I-It's nothing, Father…" Weiss said as she looks at the briefcase as she opens it. Revealing to be a clear blue/light grey Gem Materia as she looked at it… What could have offered more than just a gem…

 **[SEE YOU NEXT CASE!]**

 **-Gem Materias Owned-**

 **Tenkuji: Cyclone, Heat, Luna, Thunder, Sturm**

 **? ? ?: [UNKNOWN]**

 **? ? ?2: [UNKNOWN]**

* * *

 **Ending - Namae o yobu yo/I'll Call Your Name - Luck Life (Dima Lancaster Ver.)**

 ***Guitar string plays***

The scene starts in the Kanagawa Residence/Detective Agency where Hikari was seen holding a VHS Tape as she puts it inside the VHS box as the TV comes up to static. It then clears up to show the flashback of Tenkuji's parents and his brother, Kakeru.

 **I'm leafing through the chapters of my life**

 **To see what happened then and what is now**

The TV footage shows the camera of infant Tenkuji and Kakeru playing on the stacks of blocks as Tenkuji's mother waves at Tenkuji as he tried to walk but falls as Kakeru looked. Then, it shows Tenkuji's dad whose face is not shown was seen holding Tenkuji and Kakeru's hand as he was teaching them to walk.

 **Is that enough to make me feel alive?**

 **If there's another part of me that lives inside your heart**

Then, it shows the footage of six year old Takeru standing there at Sasebo Park as he stands there as he looks away as he sees a bird as he chases it but flies away. Then, it shows Kakeru eating a vanilla ice cream as he smiles in joy.

 **I'll be the one who can always make it shine somehow**

 **And even in the darkest nights my voice will never be too far**

Next, it shows Tenkuji's mother whose face is not shown as Tenkuji and Kakeru sleeping on her lap as she pets the two as Tenkuji yawns as Tenkuji's dad joins to pet him and Kakeru as well. Then, it shows the footage of eight year old Tenkuji at the park again as he was seen practicing to run as fast as he can.

 **To make the moments count and**

 **to know you're running though them with the sweetest smile that I've seen,**

Next, it shows a footage where Tenkuji and Kakeru is seen in elementary school where Tenkuji's mother watches the two play with each other as they noticed to run and hug their mother's leg as she proceeds to pet him.

 **To light the way as you step on this sloping road and keep on moving forward, I will**

Next, it shows Tenkuji doing homework as Tenkuji's dad helps him solve problems as he gets one answers right.

 **Call a name I'm longing for,**

 **Call the name that only you know**

Next, it shows Tenkuji and Kakeru who are twelve years old as they were seen playing video games on TV. Mainly racing games as Kakeru wins and Tenkuji frowned but Kakeru cheers him up.

 **I'll find you there, in dreams we shared**

 **That called us once before**

Then, in the footage where the recording shows Kakeru holding the camera to show Tenkuji cosplaying as a Kamen Rider as he did an henshin pose as everything went white.

 **To catch the sigh you breathe when everything around becomes**

 **a little dull you want to give in**

 **To paint your heart a million colors if someday it gets a little lonely, I will**

Then, it shows where Tenkuji was seen running on the dirt path in a slight foggy morning as the sun slowly rises as there was a bird flying with him. After a sin second run, the bird starts to fly away in the sky as Tenkuji tripped and fell. He starts to get back up and kept on running as Takami was seen flying past through him as she flew into the skies.

 **Call a name I'm longing for,**

 **Call the name that only you know,**

Then, it shows where Tenkuji finally arrives to his residence where Kakeru is watering the plant with a hose as he opens the door and went inside.

 **So you could see that I am always there**

 **Like when you called mine before**

Finally, It shows Hikari finishes watching the footage as she turns around to see Tenkuji who was home as he let out a smile on his face as the song ends.

* * *

 **Chapter Preview w/ Tenkuji Kanagawa**

"Well, things start off good until things went weird. I finished my first case with Hikari-chan and Takami-san. However, I have to deliver lunch for Hikari's dad with Takami's request because she's too busy at school. However, There's things going on. Time stopping, bank robbing, and the man who calls himself Lupin. What is going on? I even meet that noble white haired girl who is so racist! And Gundula-san wants to invite me to St. Petersburg? **Next time on Chapter 2: The Stopped Flowing T/Among False Thieves**. Let's hope things will be good for Hikari, her sister, and even the Brave Witches itself.

* * *

 **Author's Note : Hello, everyone! Thank you for reading my Spin-off sequel to Witch Musume in honor of Brave Witches and it's released three episodes that are getting more interesting. But, I wanna talk about characters from a different series such as the Ainsworth from Fate/kaleid liner and Schnee from RWBY. They're more like alternate universe characters rather than characters being the same but. I want to implement them in the world because this story will get more interesting to read more and that's why I want to add two important characters like Schnee and Ainsworth to the series first arc. I've worked on this story for four weeks and I was able to get this finished. I know that I'm not working on the Arc's finale on the main story but it's slowly happening. I may take a long break to do so. So that way I can get back working on it again. Until then, 12/17/2016 is where the final Andorra chapter will be uploaded. Later! Switch on your Youth!**

 **P.S.- Super huge thanks to KH2996 for helping me with the story dialouge a lot. Go read his story if you like! :)**


End file.
